Careful What You Borrow
by PsychoTyco
Summary: Upon receiving and playing a used Xbox from a friend, 21 year old Emily Tate is thrown into the world of Skyrim. Determined to find out how she got there and how she can get back out, she meets many new characters along the way. Will she ever find the way out, or will she become too engulfed in the world to leave? A little bit of most genres, romance will come later!
1. Wanna Play A Game?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skyrim or its characters, just my OCs.**

**A/N: I'm sure a lot of other people have written stories similar to this, but I love the idea of it and have always imagined being able to enter the worlds of books, video games, animes, etc… I must have watched too much Blues Clues as a child, but any who, here is my second fic, please enjoy!**

**P.S. I can only select two genres for the summary, but this story will have a little bit of everything, so yup.**

**Chapter 1: Wanna Play A Game?**

"Bailey, I'm home!" A moment after I called, the shaggy Old English Sheepdog slid around the corner and ran up to greet me. I ruffled the hair on her head, and then brushed her hair back so I could see her adorable eyes, surrounded by pink skin so it looked like she had pink eyeliner. "You ready for dinner?"

A happy bark, '_yes!_'

Grinning ear to ear, I walked over to the loveseat and set my bags down then headed into the kitchen. I threw a Fettuccini Alfredo TV dinner in the microwave and served Bailey her dog chow while I waited for the annoying beep of the microwave. "Guess what, Bails?"

A few butt wiggles in response while she ate, seeing as she doesn't have a tail to wag.

"George let me have his Xbox since he got the Xbox One. I got some games from him, too. Skyrim, Catherine, Assassin's Creed, Red Dead Rederption-I mean Redemption, and even Silent Hill Homecoming and Downpour."

_Beeeeeep!_

I got my TV dinner out, grabbed a fork, and went into the living room. I set the dinner on the TV tray so I could hook up the Xbox. I frowned as I pulled the gaming system out of the bag, glaring at the tangled cords. "FML, Bails."

After untangling the cords and hooking the Xbox up, I sat on the loveseat crisscross-applesauce and took a bite of my now cooled-off food. I pressed the big X button and made a small sound of approval around a mouthful of noodles when the Xbox logo appeared on the television. I selected the game that was already in the console, and awaited the menu. _So, Skyrim is the first one I'll play. _

I used George's account he still had on there because he said I could use the remainder of his Gold Membership he had. He's too good to me. There was already a save file, so I selected that to see what the game would be like before I started my own character. It loaded and the character was in a large house, with bedrooms on one side and a library on the other, with a trophy room in the back and the kitchen in the middle of the house. There was an upstairs with more beds. The character was a tall Nord, covered in a heavy armor. The name of the character was Malcom.

I messed around with some of the buttons, figuring out the controls. I made Malcom go outside and selected the map, looking for a place to fast travel to. _Blizzard Rest sounds interesting._ _Select._

Malcom ended up outside a camp, and I made him walk into it.

_WHACK!_

Malcom went flying high into the sky after being smacked with a club. I jumped and let out a little yip of surprise that made Bailey give me a weird look under that moppy hair of hers.

Before the game could go to the reloading screen, a blinding white light flashed on the screen that lit up the whole room, and then everything went black.


	2. What Sorcery is this?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skyrim, just my OCs.**

**A/N: Another chapter, hooray! I'm switching between this one and my L4D fic, but hopefully I can keep them both coming at a pretty steady pace. R&amp;R, lovelies!**

**Also, I'll do my best to keep Skyrim's residents in character, but since Emily isn't the Dovahkiin things will go a bit differently.**

**Chapter 2: What Sorcery is this?**

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

_What the hell? _I opened my eyes and glanced around. For some reason, I was _not_ in my living room. I was outside? The thumping was shaking the cold, damp ground and I slowly sat up. A large, and I mean _massive_-… mammoth just walked by. A mammoth. Yeah, the big, harry, extinct animal. I moved so I was low on my hands and knees, and I started crawling away when I bumped into something. I thought it was a rock at first, until it moved. _Shit._ A giant! I jumped up onto my feet and darted away from the large creatures.

"I'm dreaming, right? This is a dream. Bailey, wake me up." I got far enough away and slid behind a tree, sitting against the trunk. I awaited the wake-up lick from my dog, but it never came. I pinched myself, hard. _Ouch._ What is going on? I pushed myself up after what felt like forever and glanced around. There was a path nearby, so I started down the direction I was hoping was south. Blizzard Rest was higher on the map, so my best bet is to head further into Skyrim. I had no interest in going towards the colder regions, especially in my jeans, converses, tank top and thin jacket.

I walked and walked and walked, until I came across a peculiar sight. There was a horse and wagon on the side of the road, with what looked like a box in the wagon. The oddest part of the scene was the man with the wagon. A jester? He looked miffed. I took a few cautious steps toward the wagon.

"Excuse me, sir? Do you need help?"

He seemed to snap out of his rambling and met my gaze. "Oh? Hello, stranger! Yes, yes I do need help. Cicero is transporting his dear, sweet mother to her new resting place. But this damn wagon wheel broke! Of all things, a broken wheel!"

His face was almost as red as his outfit, and his voice got higher as he grew more agitated, I had to keep myself from giggling at his outburst. "Maybe it's a good thing it was just a broken wheel of all things, it could be much worse." I walked past him and crouched down to inspect the wheel, trying to ignore the fact that there was a dead person in that box. It was different from an automobile, but if I could work with a stupid donut tire I could fix a wooden wagon wheel, right?

"I spoke to Loreius up at the farm, he has tools, but he refused to help poor Cicero." The man said with a frown.

"I could go talk to him." Why was I so tempted to help this person? He was probably the oddest man I'd ever met. He was interesting though, and it must be a pain enough having to transport your dead mother's body. He doesn't need anything going wrong to boot.

"Oh, would you? Cicero would be so grateful, Cicero would give you gold! Shiny, clinky gold!" He began to do a jig, and it was _so_ hard not to laugh. I nodded, turned, and went up the little hill to the farm house. I knocked on the door, and it opened a moment later.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mr. Loreius? Uhmm.. That man down there, Cicero? He could really use some help with his wagon wheel."

"I already told the lunatic I'm not helping him. Have you noticed the way he's dressed? A jester, in Skyrim? He says he's taking his mother to a new resting place, but he's probably got illegal cargo in there, like Skooma. I don't want to be seen as an accomplice. Plus, the guy just creeps me out."

"Then may I use your tools and try to fix it myself?" I looked at him with pleading eyes. As pleading as they _could_ be when I wanted to kick the guy's ass.

He looked me up and down and narrowed his eyes a bit. "You're dressed weirdly too. What is that even supposed to be?"

"Uh.. Casual attire?" I shrugged. Of course they wouldn't recognize jeans or converse shoes.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, obviously having had enough weirdoes for one day. "They're on the side of the house. Just put them back when you're done, and we never had this discussion." He turned and slammed the door in my face. _What an ass._ I turned on my heel and went around to get the tools he spoke of, then went back to Cicero and his wagon.

"Well? What did Loreius say?" He looked so hopeful, and had a hint of crazy in his eyes.

"He's being a jerk, but he did let me use his tools to try and fix it myself. I'll see what I can do."

"Oh thank you, thank you stranger! You've been so kind to poor Cicero." He smiled a big, dorky smile, and I returned it before getting to work on the wagon. Nailing, leveling, making sure the wheel was on the axel right, some hardcore shiz.

After an hour or so of working on the wheel, it seemed to be good enough to get Cicero to the nearest town to get a professional to handle it. He smiled and handed me a small coin purse with gold in it. "Here, for you, kind stranger. Thank you for your help today!"

"Please, call me Emily," I said with a smile. "I do have a favor to ask though.."

"What kind of favor?" He tilted his head and asked the question with a small hint of caution.

"Just a ride to the nearest city or town. If it's on the way to wherever you're heading. Would that be alright?" The way he asked the question made me think for a minute he wouldn't help, but then he had that goofy smile on his face.

"No problem! Cicero can help Emily like Emily helped Cicero! Hop in, let's go, let's go!"

I climbed up into the passenger side and once Cicero had the reins, we set off for the city Whiterun. It was weird that Cicero didn't ask anything about the way I was dressed, but I guess he was in an odd outfit as well, so he must have let it go.

"And if I spy a singing bird…"


End file.
